


Hypnotic Suggestions

by vecnawrites



Series: Commissioned Work [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Pyrrha Nikos, Genderbending, Hypnosis, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos loved her partner, Joan Arc. Practically everybody but the blonde knew that. She also wanted nothing more than for the blonde to see in herself, what the redhead saw in her. Could hypnosis help her bring the blonde out of her shell? Or would it simply bring about the redhead’s own fall?
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Jaune Arc
Series: Commissioned Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Hypnotic Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyLemming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/gifts).



Pyrrha adored her partner, Joan Arc. The bubbly blonde’s personality was so honest, so _earnest_ , kind and caring, that it was a wonder that only _she_ seemed to be interested in her romantically...although she was also grateful for that on some level, since she hadn’t been able to confess to the precious blonde yet.

But despite Joan’s loving qualities, she had several faults as well, mainly ones relating to how she felt towards herself. She didn’t know how she had such low self-worth and self-esteem, but she took it upon herself to help her, just like she was helping her in her combat training.

But most of the normal methods had failed so far. Positive reinforcement had actually been working _somewhat_ , but when it seemed like everyone _and_ the teacher (damn you, Goodwitch!) went out of their way to cut you down, the positive reinforcement of three meant nothing, sadly.

She was desperate by this point. Joan was a wonderful woman, she just needed to be able to see it for herself! Flipping through through several articles on her scroll while her teammates were asleep, she paused as something came up across her screen.

‘ _Hypnosis?’_ she looked at the screen, snorting slightly after a moment and about to back out and go to another page, but she hesitated, something staying her hand for one reason or another. _‘It...it couldn’t hurt to just **look** , could it?’_ she asked herself, glancing at her sleeping crush, seeing the peaceful look on her sleeping face, the slight smile on those plump lips...one she would give most anything to make sure stayed there.

Squaring her shoulders, Pyrrha clicked the link, emerald eyes roaming the page of information that emerged, seeing the testimonials that she could click on. One was a smoker, who had been smoking for twenty years and stopped immediately; another was of a drinker who had been drinking profusely daily who now hated the taste of alcohol; and the last, which truly caught her attention, was that of someone with self-esteem and self-worth issues. Opening the page, she read their testimonial.

“ _I was always a very quiet and unassuming individual. The one no one looked at. A complete and utter wallflower that no one thought twice of. I spent most of my time being teased and tormented by my peers, crying in my bed most nights and dreading the next day.”_

Pyrrha blinked, sucking in a sharp breath. That sounded like Joan to a tee, down to dreading the next day of school. She knew that Cardin’s team still bothered her, even if the head oaf himself didn’t. She glanced at her sleeping partner, who despite her restful sleep and the smile on her lips, had slightly puffed eyes, telling Pyrrha that she had been crying when she had taken her shower before crawling into bed.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and she felt fury swim through her blood, hating that people considered Joan’s kind and loving heart a weakness to make fun of. It wasn’t her fault her parents hadn’t let her train! She was advancing fast enough that Pyrrha was sure that if she had gotten the training she had wanted when she was younger, she would be on par with herself! She would _ensure_ it!

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath to calm herself, having been trembling from emotion and turned herself back to the testimonial, intent on getting as much information as she could from it, as well as what to do to help the girl she so loved.

“ _I never thought that I would be able to live a normal life, to be able to walk with my head held high and just be **happy**. But through hypnosis, I became so much happier! Through several sessions, I was slowly helped to learn that none of these opinions mattered, that I should be proud and happy of my body, and of who I was! With these sessions of hypnosis, I was able to wear nicer clothes that showed off my body, confess to my crush, and am now married and pregnant with our first child! The only thing I regret...is that I didn’t do this sooner.” -Katarina Bronzewater_

Pyrrha’s heart thumped heavily in her chest, feeling as though Joan’s issues had been lived by another person, and that person had been helped by hypnosis...would it help Joan just as much? Without thinking, her fingers danced along her scroll pad, applying for it through a dummy email account she had set up and having the information sent to her. Her heart beat faster. This was it! She had a good feeling about this! All she had to do was look over the information and convince Joan!

**The Next Day**

Thankfully, it was a Sunday, because the moment that the hypnosis lessons arrived, Pyrrha had started reading and hadn’t stopped, not even noticing the time passing by, not until she notice the light peeking through the blinds and the warning of her alarm about to go off on her scroll.

Quickly shutting it off, Pyrrha sighed and rubbed her face, knowing that today would likely suck, but considering what she had learned, she couldn’t complain. Thankfully, as it was a Sunday, so she could just crash early tonight. But firstly, she was going to convince Joan to undergo hypnosis and let her help her. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too difficult. But first, a shower.

“ _Hmm, hmm…ahhhh~”_ Pyrrha hummed happily as the steaming water washed over her body, running through her hair, down her chest and over her breasts, flowing down her back and stomach, over her rear and between her legs, placing a hand on the wall, Pyrrha’s eyes drifted shut as her free hand slipped over her cock and palming as she began to participate in her normal morning ritual, Joan fantasizing. It was a wonderful way to relax before she started the stress of her day.

~x~x~

“ _Pyrrha, are you sure? We could get caught!” Joan squeaked out as she slipped her hand under her skirt under the desk in Port’s class. Pyrrha only smiled at her lover, knowing that all of their fellow classmates weren’t paying attention at all, either asleep or bored to death by the portly man’s droning._

“ _Not if you keep quiet~” she purred into the blonde’s ear, her fingers slipping into her precious partner’s underwear and running them over her wet folds. “If you fear you’ll make a sound, feel free to bury your face into my chest~” Pyrrha teased, watching as her beloved’s eyes rolled up as her fingers began to delve into her slick core, slowly and gently thrusting into her._

_She watched with glee as Joan squirmed and shifted in her seat, biting her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her pleasured moans. Pyrrha liked that, it only gave her more reason to thrust her fingers harder, fast, deeper into the blonde’s flexing core._

“ _P-P-Pyrrha, p-please…” the blonde whined, doing as she had teasingly offered earlier and burying her face into her ample bosom (although nowhere **near** as ample as Joan’s wonderful chest) and looking up pleadingly._

_Pyrrha smirked, leaning down and brushing her nose against Joan’s. **“Cum~”** she purred, feeling the blonde’s walls flexing and clenching around her fingers as the precious blonde buried her face into her cleavage and squealed as she gushed over her fingers and on her chair._

~x~x~

Pyrrha shuddered, biting down harshly on her lip as she came hard, cock spurting hard and spraying her thick cum on the shower floor in thick streaks of fluid, forming puddles that slowly were diluted by the water and dragged down the drain.

The redheaded champion panted happily, relaxing as the endorphins slowly ebbed away, her cock softening in her hand. Normally, she would have a second go and enjoy another fantasy, but she knew that this morning she would need to talk to Joan and convince her to let her do the hypnotic treatment. She hoped it wasn’t difficult, but...the beautiful blonde was worth it.

~x~x~

Joan blinked once. Twice. Then three times as she registered Pyrrha’s words. Tilting her head and almost _tasting_ the words in her head. “H-Hypnosis?” she repeated, wondering if she had heard wrong. However, Pyrrha’s fast, and almost _eager_ nod told her she wasn’t mistaking it for something else.

“I’ve noticed that positive reinforcement is working, but there is the fact that you still are too hard on yourself for things that aren’t your fault.” Joan flushed a bit as Pyrrha reached out and took her hand between both of her own, giving her a warm feeling. She opened her mouth to speak, but Pyrrha cut her off. “I know what people say about hypnotism, Joan...but please... _trust me_.” the naked plea in Pyrrha’s voice hurt, because she knew that she too had felt that sort of plea, when she had told Pyrrha about how little training she had gotten and begged for help.

Swallowing, Joan looked at her partner. “You...you...you’ll take care of me if this works, right?” she didn’t want to be callous and ask, _“you won’t take advantage of me, right?”_ that the fear in the back of her mind was giving her. But...she _knew_ Pyrrha! There was no way that she would take advantage if it worked and make her do something embarrassing!

Pyrrha smiled at Joan softly, rubbing her hand gently. “I promise, Joan...nothing bad will happen to you...I _swear_ it.” she was almost there, almost had gotten her to agree. She just needed that one final push. “I mean, you have _nothing_ to lose trying this, right? Please, let me help.”

Pyrrha fought the urge to dance in joy when Joan nodded to her. _Finally!_ It had taken long minutes of intense negotiation for her to agree to this!

“Okay, Joan...I want you take a comfortable position and close your eyes for me…” she could see Joan hesitating, so she squeezed the blonde’s hand again. _“Trust. Me.”_ she knew she was asking a lot, but she wanted nothing more than to help the blonde she loved. Swallowing, Joan nodded, leaning back comfortably in her chair and closing her eyes.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and swallowed. She knew that she had to be careful about this, the _last_ thing she wanted was to make her precious partner unnerved or frightened.

“Joan...take slow, deep breaths...listen to my voice...focus on it, and _only_ it...you’re drifting into a wonderful, relaxing void, where you feel safe...where nothing can hurt you…” Pyrrha began, seeing Joan slowly begin to relax in her seat. “I’m going to slowly count down backwards, from ten to zero. With each number, you will fall deeper and deeper into the trance. Upon reaching zero, I will snap my fingers and you will be fully immersed and unable to wake without me snapping my fingers again. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...zero.” _Snap!_

Joan slumped in her seat, her head lolling gently as though she was asleep. “Joan, if you can hear me, I want you to open your eyes and look at me.” she waited with bated breath to see if this would work. Her heart leapt as Joan immediately raised her head, her eyes open, hazy and almost foggy, like she was half asleep, rather than the clear cerulean blue she normally saw.

Now came the test. Pyrrha wasn’t just going to go on how her eyes looked to believe she was under hypnotic trance. An experiment first, then. Something that Joan wouldn’t normally do before anyone else. Then, she would place the subconscious commands that would help Joan. “Joan, stick out your tongue.”

Immediately, Joan stuck out the pink muscle and wiggled it about, making Pyrrha swallow and her cock twitch in her compression underwear, her mind going immediately to how that swaying bit of flesh could be put to better use making her cock feel good. She banished those thoughts to the back of her mind; that could happen in her next fantasy when she showered, or better yet, it could happen when she got Joan as her girlfriend. The thought made her giddy, but she pushed that away too. Now was time to help Joan.

“Joan, you can hear me, correct?” she asked, seeing Joan pull her tongue back in and nod, her head bobbing almost drunkenly. “... _yes_ …” her voice made Pyrrha’s cock throb. It was almost a moan, and whispered promises of what she might sound like underneath her, in her bed as they made love.

A hard shake of the head this time. She was so close to helping Joan! Now wasn’t the time for her fantasies! “I want you to listen carefully to me okay? Everything I tell you is the truth.” she watched as Joan nodded her head again. Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha began her work.

“Joan, you aren’t going to belittle yourself anymore...you have grown so much since you came Beacon, you’re already above all of Team Cardinal, and quickly rising the ranks even more! You. Are. Growing.” she took another breath. “Nod if you understand me.” another nod from Joan, her eyes hazy and breathing steady.

“There is no need to look down on yourself because of other people’s words. Don’t let their words about your schooling, your fighting ability, bother you. The only person you have to worry about is yourself...as long as you are happy, that’s all that matters. Okay?” another nod followed, and Pyrrha was glad that she showed no hesitance at all so far.

“The same for your body. There is _nothing_ to be ashamed of about it, Joan...I’m not saying you need a new wardrobe, but when in the locker rooms, you need to stop hiding yourself away. That actually brings more attention to you…” Pyrrha could see Joan twitching, making her frown. She knew that was a sign that Joan was fighting the command. “Joan!” she said sharply, before continuing with a softer tone. “I’m not saying that you need to show off to everyone like Yang!” the blonde from RWBY had no shame whatsoever, taking her time topless to do other things as slowly as possible.

Joan calmed and relaxed again, making Pyrrha breathe a sigh of relief. “Joan, you need to ignore the opinions of other people about your body. The only person who’s opinion matters besides your own is the person you love and are dating. Nod to me if you understand.” there was a moment of long, terrifying silence, before Joan nodded firmly, making her breathe a sigh of immense relief. “Okay, Joan...I’m going to count backwards from ten to zero, and when I snap my fingers you will awaken. Ten...nine...eight…seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...zero!” _Snap!_

Joan gasped, jolting awake as it felt like she had been half asleep. She had vaguely heard Pyrrha talking to her, but couldn’t for the life of her remember what she had said. “D-Did it work?” she asked, her voice slightly groggy.

Pyrrha smiled. “We won’t know until tomorrow...but I will tell you this, you were a wonderful hypnotic subject. Thank you for trusting me…” she smiled, reaching forwards and brushing Joan’s loose blonde locks out of her face. “Now, what do you say we relax and watch a movie together?” it would be the perfect excuse to cuddle Joan, after all. Seeing Joan’s expression brighten, she knew she had the right idea.

As the pair curled up together on Pyrrha’s bed, the redhead honestly thought things couldn’t be more perfect right now.

**Monday**

Joan was shocked that today had gone fine! She had gone to classes and despite certain people mocking or ribbing her in Doctor Oobleck’s class (Weiss and Yang, mostly), it..it hadn’t bothered her like it normally did. It hadn’t bothered her at _all_ , as a matter of fact. It was odd.

The same happened in Goodwitch’s class. Her critical responses simply flowed off her, not anywhere near as cutting as they had been during her previous classes. Instead of panic, fear, and shame, she felt a sense of calm as her teacher berated her for not being as strong as the students that had been trained for years. She had simply listened, nodded, and returned to her seat next to Pyrrha. That sent the cogs in her head turning.

It was when they went to the locker rooms for their after class showers that she realized, being that she was disrobing in front of her locker rather than scurrying away to hide in a corner, and she wasn’t feeling nauseated or shamed about her body, even when Weiss made snide comments about how the nutrients for her brain must have gone to her chest.

As she entered the shower and stood under the hot spray, washing off the sweat and grime from Combat Class, it struck her what was different about today. _‘The Hypnosis!’_ her heart skipped a beat from joy. It had worked! She hadn’t honestly believed that all her problems could be solved by hypnosis, but...she bit back an excited _squee_ , knowing that she would have to do something _wonderful_ for Pyrrha in the future. But first...she knew that hypnosis was stronger in those that had multiple sessions. She was more than willing to go through them if they ensured she _always_ felt this good about herself!

After drying and dressing back in their uniforms, Joan walked silently back to the dorms next to Pyrrha, Nora having dragged Ren off somewhere. The blonde loved the bubbly Valkyrie like a sister, but she didn’t know how Ren handled her some days!

Upon reaching the dorm and entering, Joan couldn’t hold back anymore, grabbing Pyrrha in a tight hug and sniffling. She felt her partner’s arms wrap around her. “Joan? Is something wrong?” the blonde managed to shake her head. _“Thank you…”_ she murmured.

Pyrrha tilted her head. She had a good idea what she was being thanked for. Smiling, she hugged her partner close. “You’re welcome, Joan. I’m glad you’re happy…” she hummed.

The pair was quiet and comfortable in each other’s arms for several moments, before Joan finally gathered the courage to speak. “C-Can you hypnotize me again? Reinforce it? I...I don’t want to lose this feeling...I feel...I feel _good_.”

Pyrrha smiled. “Sure, Joan. Let’s get comfortable first.” she was overjoyed that it not only was working, Joan was actively seeking out another treatment to reinforce it.

The pair took their positions that they had been in yesterday, and slowly, Pyrrha slipped Joan back into hypnosis, waiting for her head to slump and her eyes to grow hazy again.

“Joan, today was a good day, wasn’t it, sweetie?” she asked, smiling as the blonde immediately nodded. “You want to feel that more, right?” Joan nodded again. _“Yes…”_ she said softly. Pyrrha nodded. “Then we can do that. I want you to think about how you felt today, how nothing bothered you...think on those feelings, Joan. Remember the orders that I gave you yesterday...remember them.” Joan nodded drunkenly at Pyrrha’s words.

Pyrrha was about to lift the hypnosis, but a traitorous thought came from the back of her mind. She could easily learn how Joan felt about her...even make her forget the question, so there would be no harm done. None at all. Biting her lower lip, she swallowed, before blurting out, “Joan, answer honestly, please. How do you feel about me?”

She waited with baited breath, hoping beyond hope that Joan would tell her what she wished. Her heart rose as Joan opened her mouth-

“ _I see you as a very close friend, practically another sister.”_

-only to plummet down below her stomach, her face screwed up in despair. Why? _Why!?_ Why had the one girl she honestly ever treated her normally, ever _loved_ , see her only as a good friend, another sister?! What had she done wrong?

Her emotions were swelling within her, love, sadness, despair, even anger as she thought about what to do, her breath hitched and palms became sweaty as she clenched her fists. Before she knew it, she was blurting out, “Joan, you will forget seeing me as a sister, instead, you feel deeply for me, but you aren’t sure whether its sibling like or romance like. Nod if you understand me.”

Pyrrha’s eyes widened even as Joan nodded, registering what she had said. Guilt flooded through her, she had sworn not to take advantage of Joan, and here she did. _‘Well, at least she has the chance to choose her feelings…I could have just forced her to love me...’_ she thought.

She raised her hands to lift the hypnosis, feeling as if she had done enough damage, but another urge, a big one that made her cock twitch in her underwear, reared its ugly head. She knew that Joan might not see her as she wanted...even with the ‘reset’. So this shouldn’t hurt either, right? “Joan…” she swallowed hard, staring at the blonde intensely. “Joan, take off your top and binder…” she hated herself at that moment, but she knew that if Joan didn’t see her as lover potential, she would never see her like this.

She swallowed, her mouth going dry as Joan unbuttoned her blouse in a clinical fashion, revealing the black binder wrap she wore around her torso to flatten her breasts and make her seem flatter than she really was.

Her cock throbbed angrily as Joan reached behind her in practiced motions and unlatched the binder, which fell off and landed on the floor before the bed, her breasts almost exploding outwards.

Pyrrha drooled. Joan breasts were utterly out of this world, seemingly as big as her own head and capped with puffy, inverted nipples. She licked her lips, knowing those must be sensitive. She didn’t know how big they were but that was easily solved. “Joan, how big are your breasts?” she asked, her voice a sensual groan. The blonde spoke, her voice hazy, _“..I’m an H-Cup…”_ she murmured.

Pyrrha groaned, her cock throbbing hard. “Joan, stay still and let me explore a bit, okay? I won’t be long.” she didn’t even wait for the nod before she moved forwards and cupped the blonde’s breasts, groaning again as her fingers outright _sank_ into the heavenly softness. Leaning forwards she buried her face into the massive mammaries, sighing and beginning to kiss all over the soft flesh, inhaling the scent of vanilla. Her kisses and squeezes became more frantic, sucking on the flesh inside her cleavage, nipping the skin gently as she moved down and around the beautiful swells. Chancing a look up at Joan, she saw that her cheeks were flushed a deep red and she could feel her heart beating fast through her fingertips and see her breathing moving faster. She could have done this all day, were it not for a complete buzzkill happening. A beep from her scroll told her that it was almost dinnertime.

Pyrrha huffed, backing away and looking at Joan’s flushed form, her massive breasts pink from the attentions of her fingers and her lips, her nipples swollen but otherwise still hidden in their little slits. She licked her lips. She wanted nothing more than to taste those large buds, but now wasn’t the time. For one, she knew that if Joan was _this_ responsive under hypnosis, how responsive would she be if she wasn’t? For another, _s_ he didn’t know when their teammates would come back after all, since they had agreed to bring dinner for them. “Joan, sweetie? I need you to redress for me, love.”

Immediately, the stacked blonde began to redress, grabbing her binder and placing it on, with some difficulty, flattening and hiding her breasts from the world, and Pyrrha’s appreciative eyes. Part of the redhead kicked herself for not taking pictures, but the more logical part of her knew that was _entirely_ too dangerous. If her scroll was hacked or, Gods forbid, Nora grabbed her scroll and opened it without asking, it would immediately become apparent that she had done more than ‘help’ Joan in these sessions.

As Joan pulled back on her blouse and buttoned it up, Pyrrha smiled. “Okay, sweetie...I want you to forget the last few minutes that happened, okay? You will forget that I asked you to take off your shirt and binder, and that I played with your wonderful breasts...that information will just stress you, so anything odd, your mind will just explain away...so you don’t need to worry, okay?” she watched as the hazy-eyed blonde’s head bobbed up and down several times, a small smile on her face. “The last thing you remember is me reinforcing your self-esteem...and you will subconsciously remember to give me the chance to be seen as a lover in your eyes, rather than be seen as a sibling...when I snap my fingers, you will wake up, feeling thoroughly refreshed.” she raised her hand, thumb and middle finger pressed together, “One, two, three…” _snap!_

Joan blinked several times as she was pulled out of the warm, comforting haze, feeling content and comfortable with herself once more. Overcome with emotion, she opened her arms and lurched forwards, grabbing her shocked partner in a hug. _“Thank you so much, Pyrrha!”_ she cried out, squeezing the redhead tightly. She found herself blushing, a deep warmth, so much different than it had been filling her as Pyrrha’s arms wrapped around her, hugging her gently.

She shivered in Pyrrha’s arms, her breasts felt funny, like they had been played with, but she knew that wasn’t possible. They must be feeling so sensitive due to her binder. Maybe she was outgrowing it again, or the fibers were wearing thin? Either way, she might need a new one.

Pyrrha was shocked as Joan lunged at her, a jolt of fear making her believe that the hypnosis had failed and she knew what she had done, but upon hearing her gasped thanks and tight hug, relief flooded through her. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Joan’s torso and tugging her close. “There’s no need to thank me, Joan...I’d do anything for you…”

As the beautiful blonde turned away, Pyrrha saw with delight that there was a blush on her cheeks and her looking away, so much like how Nora acted around Ren. That meant the command was working! Any lingering guilt faded, since Joan wasn’t immediately declaring her love she was sure that there was no issue with her commands. Hopefully, though...hopefully soon she would have a wonderful blonde girlfriend to call her own?


End file.
